Kigo : Broken
by shorty6636
Summary: Songfic. Two years have passed since the Diablo incident between The Hero and Villian. Kim Possible now a college student still wonders what happened to Shego. Two years of search for the theif and no luck. Shego had managed to disappear off the face of the earth. Till one day fate decided it was time to fix what had happened two years ago. A.Note : I re-Wrote it


Authors' Note:

_**Shego sings**_  
_Kim sings_  
_Both Sings_

A raven haired woman with a black and green acoustic guitar attached to her back was seen walking over to her private thinking spot on the outskirts of Middleton. There the sun was still out. She sat on the grass leaning against the tree quietly pondering about her life. She set her guitar in front of her and started tuning it to the right rhythms.

Little did she know that she was being watched by a certain teen hero. It has been over two years since they have last seen each other, since that faithful day back at the radio tower when the red headed teen kicked the pale green women into it. After the heroin left the scene she let Global Justice take care of things, she heard that the mad scientists Drakken was put away for life never to escape the prison he was placed in. But she never heard of what had happen to the plasma wielding villainess Shego. She thought that GJ would have put her away for life as well. But then again it was Shego and no prison could hold her down.  
_40 Minutes before_

Kim possible a young woman who graduated at age 17 turning 18 after the week of graduation. Now at the age of 20 and a full time college student, she had just gotten out of her last class for today and was getting ready to head back to her apartment that she had moved in eight months ago.

Until something caught her eye, not just a something but a figure walking along the side walk; the red head couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was seeing things. She even rubbed her eyes to make sure it was the real deal and it was. There she was, Shego walking as if it was another day of nothing and being careless to all that was around her.

The red headed woman snapped out of her thoughts as soon as the older woman was out of sight.

"I wonder where's she's going?" Kim asked herself then quickly shook her head "she's probably up to no good" she told herself getting into hero mode.

She quickly pulled her kimmunicator seeing her long time friend Wade.

"What's the sitch Kim?" Wade asked ready for anything.

"Hey Wade umm listen can you give me some recent information about a certain someone?" Kim asked sheepishly smiling.

"Umm ok Kim, I can do that. But is that certain someone named Shego?" the young man asked raising an eyebrow.

Already knowing that his friend has been wondering where the older woman has been after the radio tower incident.

"Yea, it kinda is" Kim said already turning a bit red.

"Ok, may I ask why out of the blue?" Wade asked with a small smile.

"Well I just saw her walking by and I'm thinking she's up to something. But I want to make sure if she is, you know what I mean Wade?" the red head explained looking back at her friend.

He nodded his head "Yea Kim I know what you mean, just checking in." he said and started typing away at his key board.

Kim waited quietly as she watched her friend work his magic.

"Ok her record shows that she's clear. All her warrants and stuff has been lifted. So she's a free woman now, which means she's no longer a villain from the looks of it. And I'm sure whatever she's doing is nothing bad" Wade said with a smile on his face

"Thanks Wade you rock" Kim said smiling

"No problem, anything else you wanna know?" the young man asked

Kim thought for a moment. She really wanted to know where Shego was going. Especially since she noticed that the guitar strapped to her back.

"Wade can you possible tell me where Shego is heading to?" the red headed asked

"No problem already have it here, it looks likes she's over to Middleton cliffs. It's about at least 30 minutes away." He explained looking back at Kim

"Ok thanks again Wade" Kim said with a smile

"No problems Kim see ya later" he said and turned the screen off.

_Present_

When Kim had finally caught up with the ex-villainess she quickly hid herself making sure not to be spotted. She watched Shego move around and lean against the tree tuning her guitar. Kim took the opportunity to sneak on the other side of the tree to get a better chance to listen to her.

_'I wonder what she's going to sing?'_ Kim thought to herself

Shego let out a deep sign and pulled something out of her back pocket, she looked at it letting out another deep sign closing her eyes for a while then opening them again.

"I wish I had more time" she muttered "I wished _we_ had more time. But now I know it's true; you hate me for something I didn't even do" she continued to mutter.

Kim stayed quiet listening to the older woman. It hurt her hearing those words because she knew that Shego was talking about that horrible day everything fell apart. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Shego talk again.

"I don't know what to do now Kimmie. I have so much on my mind. I have so much to explain. But now it's too late, I waited too long to tell you anything." Shego explained

She looked at a photo she kept for so long, it was a picture of her and Kim. Back with Shego was . She lightly smiled at the picture and held back her tears clearing her throat.

"Every time I hear this song, it kind of reminds me of us for some reason." She said slowly started playing the cords.

Kim quickly realized what song Shego was going to play, by the sound of the guitar then her eyes widen what Shego started to sing.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Shego looked at the picture and lightly smiled then sadden once more still singing. Kim on the other hand was somewhat wondering if the older woman did keep a picture of her.

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_  
_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

The red head quietly sang with lyrics with the older woman.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Shego signed and sang the last words sadly.

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**_

Kim breathed deeply knowing it might scare the older woman, but she wanted to prove to Shego that she had wanted to see her after everything that had happen. She started to sing the words.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

Shego's eyes widen hearing the other voice 'it sounds so beautiful' she thought to herself.

She slowly starts to sing along a bit still amazed by this other voice.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain_ _away_  
_There's so much left to learn,_ _and no one left to fight_

The older woman stops for a moment to listen to the voice 'is it really her?' but she didn't want to song to stop just yet or the voice.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Kim and Shego close their eyes and start to sing the lyrics. Singing to one another feeling their emotions connect for the first time.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Shego slowly stood up and walked around the tree noticing the red headed woman sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. Kim looks back at her and she slowly stands up in front of Shego looking into those emerald eyes she missed so much.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_ _away_

Shego looked back into Kim's eyes seeing the sadness come from her eyes after saying that last word. That word away made the red headed woman feel empty and sad.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away_

Shego moved closer to the younger woman looking deeper into her eyes, and almost whispered the last words of the song.

_**You don't feel me here anymore.**_

Shego slowly stop playing the guitar looking at the younger woman in front of her, she stayed quiet of a moment wondering if this was indeed real or not then she finally had enough courage to move her lips.

"What are you doing here princess?" the ex-villainess asked watching the red head's movements.

Kim was trying to gather her thoughts. She got this far without getting hurt or scaring the other woman away. She looked at the ground for a moment then looked back into those emerald eyes.

"I-I saw you walking around in front of my school" she paused for a moment "It's been awhile since I have seen you. I just wanted to see if you were really here." She explained as her cheeks started to heat up trying to cover her face with her hair.

Shego grinned noticing the younger woman blushing then slowly placed the guitar on her back again. She took a moment trying to think about the next words to tell the red head she was about to speak but she was interrupted.

"Shego I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you in so much pain after what happened. The anger just took control over me that day. I was blinded by it and I'm really sorry for hurting you. I followed you because" she was silent for a moment. Nervousness made her almost stop talking but she had to let her true feelings out for the older woman

"Because I've missed you so much. You always seem to be on my mind ever since I kicked you into the radio tower and I'm sorry Shego. I hope with all my heart that you can forgive me." Kim explained putting her head down almost wanting to cry.

The ex-villain's expression changed, she started to feel her heartache seeing her true love asking for forgiveness. She slowly walked up to the red head and quickly wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist pulling her into a hug.

Kim was surprised by the strong pull and ending up being against the woman she loved for so long, she closed her eyes and started crying wrapping her arms around the tall woman's neck. Shego closed her eyes and gently placed a hand on the back of Kim's head gently letting her fingers comb through the red hair.

"Shhhh its ok princess shhhh, its ok. Please don't cry I'm fine pumpkin" the raven haired women cooed comforting the younger red head.

She felt the shorter women move her head, her emerald eyes gazed down into the younger woman's olive colored eyes.

"How is it ok? I nearly killed you. Why is it ok that you almost died by my hands?" Kim asked feeling herself getting ready to cry in the older woman's arms again.

Shego let out a small sign holding Kim closer to her never wanting to let this woman escape her grasp. Then she let out a small chuckle looking at the younger woman and quietly spoke.

"Because Kimmie I have already forgiven you a lot time ago, it took me awhile to understand what you were going through when we fought. I only blamed myself for letting you go through all that. It crushed me after you told me you hated me." She explained

"While we were separated I couldn't stop thinking about you, I didn't even know what to do with my life as of now. I have been secretly hoping I would see you again someday, but I also thought you're never wanted to see me again." The ex-villain explained cupping the heroin's chin

Kim's eyes were widening after she heard the older woman's words. She looked deeply into those intoxicating emerald eyes. And slowly started to blush wanting to say something she held in her heart for a long time.

"S-Shego?" Kim said blushing

"Yes Kimmie?" Shego asked looking back into her olive eyes feeling her heart rate beating fast questioning herself if this was all a dream or reality.

"I-I Love You" Kim said in a soft whisper feeling her heart beat quicken as well keeping her eyes locked with the raven haired woman.

Shego started to blush feeling her heart almost wanting to explode from joy. She finally had a chance to be with someone she truly loved. Her dreams of the teen hero and her together were finally coming to a reality. After so long of keeping her true feelings bottled up, she was now able to tell her Kimmie what her heart desired for so long.

"I Love You too Kim" Shego said softly looking into those olive eyes.

They held each other closely making sure neither of them will let the other person go. Their eyes stayed locked with one another. Shego's eyes started to close as so did Kim, they slowly started to lean closer together. Shego's lips meet Kim's for the first time. Their eyes stayed closed as they kissed passionately letting their love grow stronger like no other. From that point on they knew they were meant to be. Truly happy together at last and that is the way they stayed for eternity.


End file.
